Various types of hand exercising glove devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a hand exercising glove device including multiple rubber tensioned strands attached by hooks at both ends of each finger as well as the thumb and including a fastener strap disposed around the wrist, along with weight adding capability to strenghten hands and arms and shoulders. The present device exercises a user's hand, arm, and shoulder while allowing natural movement of the fingers and the thumb for increased strength and to aid in prevention of repetitive strain injury and provide for greater endurance.